


66 Mother Road

by Han_DJ



Series: Unforgiven Tales [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Sneek pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: So Lillian and Cora went to Vegas and passed by IS 66, they had to make a long stop over. :)
Relationships: Lillian Luthor/Cora Mills
Series: Unforgiven Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841293
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	66 Mother Road

**Author's Note:**

> So I am writing that Lillian/Cora I promised and in my research saw this town that reminds me of the two women so much so I had to do this though I am bad since I dont have skill for editing pic! Jusme!

<https://www.deviantart.com/handj/art/Polish-20200721-160627309-849422093>

<https://www.deviantart.com/handj/art/Polish-20200721-162316782-849421918>

<https://www.deviantart.com/handj/art/Polish-20200721-230704868-849444806>

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I tried but I can't make the picture i made show, so just the link lol.


End file.
